1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital computer systems having a CPU and an optional co-processor unit. More particularly, it relates to those systems wherein the presence or absence of the optional co-processor unit is detected and correction is made for its absence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems, the presence or absence of the optional co-processor was taken care of by the user setting or removing a jumper or setting or re-setting a Dual In-Line Package (DIP) switch. The obvious problem with this prior art system is that the user had to understand how to set the jumper or DIP switch and to remember to take the necessary action.
The present invention solves this problem by automatically detecting the presence or absence of the co-processor unit and automatically adjusting the circuitry that in the prior art was adjusted and configured by the physical act as noted above.